1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an integrally bladed rotor and, more particularly, to friction welding rotor blades to a rotor disk.
2. Background Information
An integrally bladed rotor includes a rotor disk and a plurality of rotor blades. The rotor blades are disposed around and may be bonded to or formed integral with the rotor disk. In one bonding method, each rotor blade is individually linear friction welded to the rotor disk. Such a method, however, may be time consuming and expensive since each blade is welded to the rotor disk in a separate and discrete step.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for welding rotor blades to a rotor disk in manufacture and repair of integrally bladed rotors.